


Revelations

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [665]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "I think I want to tell Damien that we're alive."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 December 2016  
> Word Count: 726  
> Prompt: share  
> Summary: "I think I want to tell Damien that we're alive."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately two and a half months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Unfinished Business  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I couldn't close out the project without the contents of this fic. This sub-arc is by no means over, of course, and I'll be continuing it under its sub-arc series over on AO3. But I had to leave it here for now. I wish I'd been able to get to the point of Damien learning they're not dead before the project ended, but that's not how it worked out.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Two weeks after her retreat, Greta wakes up with the sun to find Amani sitting at the table, staring at his laptop. His eyes are red-rimmed and he looks haggard. There are empty beer bottles on the table. Without thought, she moves over to clean them up. He doesn't even seem to notice that she's there until she gently rests a hand on his shoulder. He startles and squints up at her.

"Greta? What are you doing up? Is something wrong?"

Smiling gently as she sits in the chair next to him, she says, "I could ask you the same thing. Have you been up all night?"

"Yeah…"

Greta can sense that there is more he needs to say, so she quietly waits for him to be ready.

"I had a pretty nasty nightmare last night," he finally says, eyes returning to the laptop. "I guess it was more of a memory of us in that grave."

She nods slowly. "You haven't had those dreams in a while now, have you?"

"I had one the night before you went on your retreat actually."

"That's why you were upset about me leaving?" When he nods, Greta reaches over to squeeze his hand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugs. "It's not like I'm your keeper or anything, right? You were doing something that turned out okay for both of us in the end. I just-- I don't know." He chews at his bottom lip, then meets her gaze. "I think I want to tell Damien that we're alive."

Greta blinks, nonplussed by his admission. This certainly isn't what she expects to hear from him, given his adamancy about remaining dead in Damien's eyes for so long. "Are you sure?"

He nods slowly and turns the laptop for her to look at. She sees a photograph of Damien, Amani, and a young woman who bears a resemblance to Simone. The three of them look very happy in the photograph.

"We took that on Damien's twenty-ninth birthday. That was one of the best nights the three of us had together. Couple months later, he and Kelly split up." He sighs and scrubs at his face with one hand. "I found it last night when I was surfing my cloud storage after that nightmare. I checked a few recent hits to the file and found they were pretty much all him. And then it hit me. As far as he's concerned, he's the only one of the three of us still alive. That's gotta be killing him, you know? I mean, I know Ann's said he's doing okay, but is he really?"

"And you think that letting him know you're alive will make things better for him?"

"You don't?"

Greta shakes her head. "No, I didn't say that, Amani, but I remember you talking about how angry he might be to learn you'd lied about being dead. Do you think that will change now?"

"I don't know," he whispers, voice thick with unshed tears, then clears his throat roughly. "I gotta take that chance though. He's my bro, my best friend, and he shouldn't be living under false assumptions about me. Even if he hates me for the rest of my life, I'd rather he know now."

"Ann is coming out this afternoon, so--"

"I already sent her a text and said I needed to talk to her today."

Greta nods and squeezes his hand again. "All right, so she knows that something is going on. I would suggest that you go get some sleep, Amani. You'll have a clearer head for discussion when she's here. I'll email her and try to coordinate a bit for you."

"You sure?" he asks, yawning loudly.

"I'm sure. We're in this together, Amani. God has a purpose for allowing us to live when we should have died."

Amani smiles and shuts down the laptop before standing. "Thanks, Greta. I appreciate you more than I tell you."

She returns his smile and returns the hug he gives her. "You are a good man, Amani, a child of God, and someone I am honored to call my friend. You are not alone, no matter what happens when you reveal yourself to Damien." She pulls back to press a kiss of benediction on his forehead. "Go rest now. I'll have food and coffee waiting for you."


End file.
